Life is Good
by Nicole1
Summary: Set after the series and the books. things to know Virus is cured, maxlogan officially together you are now educated on the books : Logan POV. Max in heat, not smut though. Kinda cute and romantic. I rated it M to be safe more Teen i think.


**Life is Good**

This story is set after the series and the books. You don't need to have read the books to understand, just know the virus is cured, logan/max are officially together, and white is dead :P Yep that's pretty much it.

_A/N any errors are mine, any takers on the beta front:)_

Logan Cale liked to think he knew Max better than most, and on most days he did. But on days like this, Logan never knew what to expect. And he liked it that way. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as she slinked into his new living quarters. She'd quipped about how he'd found a new home near Terminal City, but still managed to make it look remarkably similar to his old one on the inside. She was right of course, but it was Logan's way of getting back some of the things White and his fellow fanatics had taken from them. Max had understood this on a level that no one else could.

The two of them had been to hell and back...then back again over the past few years. But they'd survived...no...they had thrived. White was dead and gone, they'd achieved some acceptance for the Transgenic's and given them a place to call home. And most importantly they had cured that damned Manticore virus.

Logan could finally touch Max again. Feel her smooth skin against his, hold her hand, and best of all she was "completely and irrevocably his." A direct quote from her as she'd made love to him for the first time.

"That time again beautiful?" He whispered as she slid onto his lap and gave him that predatory smile that he'd grown to know and love. A smile that was for him and him alone.

"What do you think?" Max practically purred.

There was no traces of shame or fear in her soft voice. Max had learned long ago that she didn't have to feel that way with him. It meant the world to him that she wasn't afraid to show this side of herself to him anymore. Max had confessed to him that now that she didn't have to worry about the consequences of going into heat anymore, she could allow herself to enjoy it. Since, she knew he was always going to be there to give her the outlet she needed.

Max moved to straddle him, he stopped her midway by putting his arms around her slender waist. He left his hands there until her eyes found his.

"I love you, Max."

She pressed her forehead to his for a moment. "I love you too."

"I never get tired of hearing that."

"I noticed." She growled and grasped his t-shirt, gently pulling him out of his chair to his feet.

That was all the prompting Logan needed as his mouth found hers. Tongues began to dance in a motion that made him dizzy with desire. His fingers became entangled in her long, black, silky hair. She laughed as he almost tripped over one of Max's discarded magazines that littered his floor from time to time. Her breath tickled his neck, sending shivers down his spine. His near mishap already forgotten by the time they toppled, somewhat gracefully onto the bed.

She landed on top naturally. Logan's shirt was off before he could blink.

"Am I that irresistible?" He panted.

"Yes." She replied without a seconds hesitation.

"Well," he yanked off her blank tank top, sending it sailing across the room. "I still think I have the better view."

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then."

She bent down and caressed his lips with hers. Then her tongue traced a path down his neck, stopping to nibble on his adam's apple. He moaned in response and went for her pants.

Max paused and met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Logan whispered.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing." She smiled. "You know something funny, Logan?" Her voice was trembling with barely controlled desire, but she seemed to be determined to have this conversation.

"Tell me."

"Ever since we've been," she cocked her head, "together. When this happens." She gestured at herself. "Wherever I am, I only want you. No other guy gets me going if you know what I mean?" She winked at him. "It's weird, it used to not be like that. Maybe it's just because I was in denial about us for so long. But now..."

"Only me." Logan's voice was barely a whisper, but she heard him.

"Yeah. So I guess you're special."

"Really...you aren't just saying that to inflate my poor ego?"

Her face turned serious. "I never say things I don't mean."

There were so many emotions on her face he couldn't begin to understand them all...but he understood. And it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Me either."

"I know." Then the fire was back in her brown eyes, and her voice turned playful again. "Now. Where were we?"

Logan pulled her mouth against his again and he felt himself forgetting about anything else but the woman in his arms, murmuring his name. _Yeah. Life was good._


End file.
